


Dirty little secret

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Ronan has a secret that only comes out in special nights.





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> With a big thank you and kiss to Staubengel for the inspiration

Peter Quill’s bed had never been the cleanest in the galaxy, especially not since he had been abducted by Yondu. If he had a bed  —  most of the time he didn’t have one on account of there being so many people on the  _ Eclector  _ _ —  _ it was always dirty.

In the first years, it was filled with the dirt of filthy Ravagers whose least favorite thing was to shower or even to have a quick wash. If he had to be honest, he also neglected his personal hygiene in the first years. When all the people around you smell like rotting corpses, why should you be the only person who smells like daisies?

Later, his personal hygiene became better when he hit puberty actually. To pin it down, it started in the months that Peter began to discover that he was a sexual being and that potential partners weren’t the biggest fans of dirty guys who never changed their underwear.

Maybe his bed became cleaner since he took a shower or two, but the sweat and the leftovers of the lovemaking remained. 

“If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting,” he had once told Rocket about his ship. And, he was right.

But, even this had changed when the Guardians of the Galaxy had formed. Not only because the Milano was destroyed and had been rebuilt, but because Gamora didn’t want to live in a “shithole” as she had called it. So, the Guardians had to clean the ship from time to time  — this involved changing the bed sheets.

But, Gamora hadn’t been the tip of the iceberg. It had gotten even worse when Peter had taken Ronan the Accuser as his long time lover. Ronan absolutely hated Peter’s relationship with dirt. Everything had to be clean around him.

If he would have asked Peter, he would have claimed that Ronan was no better. That guy had a whole pool filled with blood on his ship in which he occasionally slept for weird ceremonial reasons. Afterward, he would get a ceremonial cleaning with sponges older than Peter, and after this, his monks would throw some dirt on him. Holy powder, as Ronan called it.

Fortunately, Ronan didn’t ask for Peter’s opinion.

Ronan only complained and forced Peter and the Guardians to clean up the Milano, without helping himself. He was the Supreme Accuser, not a simple slave, he argued. Well, was Peter a slave? No!

At least Ronan didn’t force Peter to change the bed sheets immediately after they had sex.

As the months passed, Ronan started to get comfortable with sleeping in Peter's bed, even though he never admitted it. The deeper his love for Peter grew, the more he tolerated his flaws. And, from time to time, even Ronan was too lazy to take a shower when he would have done so at the beginning of their relationship.

Peter smiled and continued to watch his lover sleep. Ronan looked so harmless in his sleep, without the ceremonial war paint, for once. No one would ever think that this peaceful sleeper was a merciless Accuser of the Kree.

In time, Peter had found out that there was a visual measurement for the Kree’s happiness. The happier Ronan was, the more relaxed he looked when he was asleep. And, the more relaxed Ronan was, the more his mouth opened.

Sometimes this made him snore for a moment.

And sometimes Mr. Tidy-Ass started to drool in his sleep.

Tonight was one of these nights. There was already a puddle of saliva on Ronan's pillow.

Peter’s pillows didn't absorb liquids well.

Softly, Peter poked Ronan's cheek. He really liked Ronan's cheeks. In some perspectives they made his face look so chubby and cute that it was unbelievable that the owner of these cheeks was the Supreme Accuser of Hala.

Ronan grunted and opened his eyes. He looked at Peter for a moment in confusion as if he didn't know who he was or why he had woken him.

“You're drooling, honey. Again. The whole pillow’s wet,” Peter whispered and brushed his fingers over Ronan's cheek. His skin was cooler than Peter's, which gave him a soft chill.

“I'm not drooling,“ Ronan answered sleepily. “I never did. You're trying to fool me once again. It doesn't work.”

“Huh? Then how comes that there's a lake of salvia on your pillow?”

“I don't even want to imagine what you did to make the pillow wet.” Ronan rubbed one hand over his mouth and cheek and turned the pillow around. “Now stop with these childish jokes. Why are you even awake?”

“Bad dreams,” Peter mumbled.

Ronan pressed a soft kiss on Peter's forehead and pulled him closer. “Want to talk about it?”

“No. It's just family stuff. Nothing that's important to you.”

Neither of them said anything for a short moment.

“I am part of your family, Peter. Of course, it is important to me,” Ronan replied softly. He sounded hurt.

“I'll tell you in the morning, alright?”

“Alright.”

Smiling he snuggled his face against Ronan's cool chest.

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too,” he smiled and closed his eyes. He could feel Ronan's fingers run through his hair until he finally fell asleep — this time, without bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration by Staubengel doesn't mean that she drools in her sleep. It means that she sent me a picture of Ronan with closed eyes and mouth open and said that this is how Ronan sleeps.


End file.
